goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sleepless in Sycamore
Name: Sleepless in Sycamore Directed by: Robert Zemeckis Written by: William Broyles, Jr. Sarah Kernochan Produced by: Gary Goetzman Tom Hanks Steve Starkey Executive Producers: Joan Bradshaw Jack Rapke Associate Producer: Cherylanne Martin Co-Producer: Steven J. Boyd Director of Photography: Don Burgess Production Designer: Rick Carter Film Editor: Sim Evan-Jones Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Alan Silvestri Art Director: Stefan Dechant Set Decorator: Karen O'Hara Costume Designer: Joanna Johnston Casting by: Victoria Burrows Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: ImageMovers Playtone Producer/Release: Fox Searchlight Pictures Aired: May 8, 2002 (USA, premiered in AMC, New York) / May 17, 2002 (USA) Length: 96 and a half minutes Box Office: $50 million Budget: $5 thousand Pixar Movie Number: 724 Sleepless in Sycamore is 2002 crime/drama film directed by Robert Zemeckis and starring Tom Hanks, Kelsey Grammer and Scott Grimes. In 2000 of June through 2001 of January, the shooting of the film began in Sycamore, Illinois from principal photography. The hotel, Motel 6 is where Mike lives. Plot Voice Roles *Tom Hanks - Mike Fenton **Freddie Prinze Jr. - Mike Fenton at age 21 *Kelsey Grammer - Davis Hamilton *Scott Grimes - Mort Walters *Geena Davis - Giselle Fenton *Chris Noth - Mr. Templeton, Mike's partner in the apartment who plays loud music *Jill Hennessy - Dora Newell *Jay Avocone - The guy who finds out Mike destroyed his car *Michael Horse - Creek, a pharmacist who gave Mike the sleeping pills *Kevin Frank - The counselor who tells Mike about what happened to his car *Lynne Thigpen - Mrs. Donna, a bank teller thought Davis' credit card is not good enough to purchase *Anthony Anderson - Benny Brown, the repairman which repairs card after Mike destroyed it *Steven Hill - Calvin Klein, a costumer who works at Wendy's *Jim Kroupa - Mr. Elvis Enders, an employee who orders food at McDonald's *Bob Joles - A guy who turns off the car to stop making loud honking sounds *David Koechner - Officer Fields *Stephanie March - Sally Trooper *Chris Miller - Hotel Clerk *Walt Dohrn - Mr. Edison, the guy who works at Walmart *Bill Fagerbakke - Mr. Jackson, a college teacher works at NIU Home Video Release *''Sleepless in Sycamore'' is released on video and DVD October 22, 2002. On Blu-Ray, it is re-released on DVD January 31, 2012 during Super Bowl XLVI. Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (Extra Widescreen) *1.85:1 (Widescreen / Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) International Info *USA, Australia, New Zealand and Switzerland: May 8, 2002 (Premiered in New York, AMC) / May 17, 2002 (USA) / October 22, 2002 (DVD) *Estonia: May 31, 2002 / November 5, 2002 (DVD) *Iceland: June 14, 2002 / January 7, 2003 (DVD) *Belgium: July 28, 2002 / January 28, 2003 (Flemish DVD) *France: May 24, 2002 / October 8, 2002 (French DVD) *Italy: May 17, 2002 / September 30, 2002 (Italian DVD) *Mexico: May 29, 2002 / October 1, 2002 (Spanish DVD) *Canada: November 11, 2002 / May 20, 2003 (Canadian French DVD) *Portugal and South Africa: June 21, 2002 / January 21, 2003 (DVD) *Spain: June 19, 2002 / December 10, 2002 (Castilian DVD) *UK and Ireland: May 31, 2002 / December 31, 2002 (UK DVD) / May 20, 2003 (DVD) *Germany: July 5, 2002 / December 3, 2002 (German DVD) *Brazil: May 29, 2002 / October 21, 2002 (Portuguese DVD) *Norway: October 7, 2002 / March 4, 2003 (Norwegian DVD) *Argentina, Serbia and Philippines: November 4, 2002 / March 4, 2003 (DVD) / April 1, 2003 (Serbian and Philippines DVD) *Czech Republic: November 1, 2003 / June 2, 2003 (Czech DVD) *Austria, Oman and Qatar: December 15, 2003 / May 20, 2004 (Austrian DVD) / June 8, 2004 (Arabic DVD, other dubbing aired on TV) *The Netherlands: November 8, 2002 / April 14, 2003 (Dutch DVD) *Sweden: December 20, 2002 / June 4, 2003 (Swedish DVD) *Japan: December 30, 2002 / July 15, 2003 (Japanese DVD) *Denmark: January 20, 2003 / July 22, 2003 (Danish DVD) *Bulgaria, Hong Kong, China and Finland: February 10, 2003 / May 20, 2003 (Bulgarian and Finnish DVDs) / September 22, 2003 (Cantonese DVD) / December 15, 2003 (Mandarin DVD) *Poland and Turkey: March 31, 2003 / September 23, 2003 (Polish DVD) / September 2, 2003 (Turkish DVD) *Hungary: April 14, 2003 / August 12, 2003 (Hungarian DVD) *Egypt and Romania: May 19, 2003 / September 2, 2003 (Arabic DVD) / December 16, 2003 (Romanian DVD) *Slovakia: June 9, 2003 / October 7, 2003 (Slovak DVD) *Kuwait: January 6, 2004 / June 1, 2004 (DVD) *Colombia: December 15, 2002 / May 18, 2003 (DVD) *Armenia and India: January 13, 2004 / June 15, 2004 (Armenian DVD) / July 6, 2004 (Hindi DVD) *Latvia and Lithuania: December 17, 2003 / June 1, 2003 (Latvian / Lithuanian DVDs) *South Korea: January 27, 2004 / June 29, 2004 (Korean DVD) *Greece: February 2, 2004 / July 13, 2004 (Greek DVD) *Israel: February 23, 2004 / August 6, 2004 (Hebrew DVD) *Ukraine and Kazakhstan: March 5, 2004 / July 20, 2004 (Ukrainian DVD) / November 16, 2004 (Kazakh DVD) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection #We Last Went to College/Main Title (0:00:00-0:06:04) #Mike Grows Up/Check In (0:06:04-0:07:58) #Identification (0:07:58-0:09:45) #The Only Car Left (0:09:45-0:11:14) #Borrowing a TV (0:11:14-0:16:47) #Samples (0:16:47-0:20:16) #Tough Game (0:20:16-0:23:39) #The Next Morning (0:23:39-0:27:59) #In the Trunk (0:27:59-0:31:24) #Workout (0:31:24-0:34:13) #Mike Gets a Job (0:34:13-0:39:27) #Mike's Phone Gets Drained (0:39:27-0:41:27) #Something to Eat (0:41:27-0:47:49) #Bathroom Break (0:47:49-0:51:32) #Wandering (0:51:32-0:55:02) #Sleep Tonight (0:55:02-0:58:38) #My Credit's No Good (0:58:38-1:02:38) #Delivery Acceptance (1:02:38-1:05:28) #Turning Down Your Music (1:05:28-1:07:03) #The Greatest Weapon in the World (1:07:03-1:10:23) #3:00 AM (1:10:23-1:12:13) #Car Dismantled (1:12:13-1:14:50) #Auto Repair (1:14:50-1:18:25) #Reunited/Wedding (1:18:25-1:24:00) #We're Having a Baby (1:24:00-1:27:58) #End Titles (1:27:58-1:36:28) *Bonus Features **Director Commentary with Producers Gary and Tom **Deleted Scenes **Trailers **TV Spots **Sneak Peek of Daredevil (In Theaters February 2003) *Language Selection **Audio Set-Up: English (DTS & Dolby Digital), Español (Dolby Digital), Français (Dolby Digital), Italiano (Dolby Digital) and Português (Dolby Digital) **Captions: English, Español, Français, Italiano, Magyar, Norsk and Português Previews Opening *Solaris Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters November 27) *Swimfan Theatrical Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) *Just Married Trailer (In Theaters January 2003) *Join Us After the Feature Bumper: The Drumline Trailer Closing *Drumline Trailer (In Theaters December 13) Quotes *Sleepless in Sycamore/Quotes Other Languages *Sleepless in Sycamore (Other Languages) Category:2002 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films